


Adaption

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremis Pepper Potts, F/F, Femslash, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, Training, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You were called into the Avengers to help Pepper adapt to her new powers because your powers were the opposite of hers.  Opposites do attract, at least in your case, but you’re not sure if that is too many changes to adapt to.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Adaption

**Author's Note:**

> **Square:** W3 

Pepper had never really gotten used to her powers. Not that she couldn’t control them. Not even that she didn’t like them. She just kept being surprised by them. She’d look at Steve Rogers and how he had just adapted to having super strength. He knew exactly how much force to exert to give a hug without breaking anyone’s bones. She’d sometimes go to put up a pan and nearly throw it clear over her shoulder because she just expected it to be heavier than it was.

She kept finding new powers too. Like when she went for a jog and ended up running faster than any of the traffic on the road, leaving you to just jog after her in the hopes she’d stop to let you catch up. Or that time she was training with you and stingers unsheathed from her fingers.

Watching her get the hang of them was amusing and exhilarating. She was so used to using her wits to metaphorically kick people’s asses. Now she was using her newly obtained brawn to literally kick people’s asses and she was kind of loving it while simultaneously being a little overwhelmed by it.

It was strange because on one hand she could kill you with that flick of a wrist, and on the other hand she was adorable.

You were sparring with her now and already considering using your powers to counter hers. She was glowing red and her eyes were starting to darken away from their usual blue. It was a sign she was getting a little too into it, and she might go a little too far and someone, probably you, was going to get hurt.

You ducked under her fist and rolled forward, kicking her in the side. She opened her mouth and for one moment you thought she was going to yell at you. Instead, a blast of flames poured from her mouth like a flame thrower.

You reacted instinctively holding your hands up and your powers kicking in. A torrent of water erupted from your palms dousing Pepper who had already stopped shocked, covering her mouth with her hands. When you lowered your hands again she stood in front of you looking like a drowned rat that was shocked to find itself out of the water.

“So you breathe fire now?” You said, getting to your feet. “Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool.”

“What was that?” Pepper yelped. “That was worse than the fingernail stingers.”

“I guess we need to put that down on the list.” You said. “FRIDAY, can you let Captain Rogers know there’s fire breathing now?”

“Of course, miss.” She replied.

You shook your head and looked Pepper up and down. She looked miserable and she was shivering slightly. “Come on you. You don’t want to get sick.”

“Can’t get sick now,” she said, though she followed after you. “I’m a monster.”

“Hey, you.” You said poking her side. “You wouldn’t call me a monster. Don’t do it about yourself. You’re better than that.”

She seemed to shake herself. “Right. You’re right. I’m better than that.” She said as she followed you into the locker room. “It’s strange, I get these powers and somehow I feel less powerful. I always knew exactly who I was and exactly what I wanted and I went out and got it. I never doubted my ability to do anything I set my mind to. I get powers, and I can use them without even thinking about it, but as soon as I do think about it, I doubt everything I do.”

“Pepper, I know this goes against everything you so firmly hold as true,” you said as you pulled off your own wet shirt. “But you are allowed to not always be the strong one. It’s perfectly okay to doubt yourself sometimes.”

Pepper pulled her shirt off over her hair and shook her hair out, spraying you with water droplets. “Mmm… I’m not so sure about that.” She said. The tone of her voice told you she was attempting to make a joke, but there was more to it. She really believed that to be the case. She had to always be strong and see three steps ahead. There was no other way for Virginia Potts to function in the world.

You moved up to her and turned her to face you. The tall willowy redhead did cut an intimidating figure when she wanted to. But soaked through, in her underwear, and hurt the way she was, she looked as small as you’d ever seen her. “Pepper. I’m here to help you.”

“I could have killed you today.” She said frowning.

“Yeah, right. Did you forget what I can do? There’s a reason they called me in to help you.” You said, playfully. You skimmed the back of your fingers down her arms, playing a kind of dot to dot with the darker of her freckles and tried to remember that she was not your potential girlfriend.

“What about two weeks ago with the poison barbs. Would water have helped with that?” She asked.

“Oh, Pep,” you teased. “You can drink hydrochloric acid if you add enough water to it.”

She laughed. “Smartass.”

“That’s right. And this smart ass says get in the shower before you catch a cold.” You said poking her in the stomach.

“Me? Catch a cold?” She teased and started to glow pink. Steam hissed off her skin as she rapidly dried off all the water on her.

You wrinkled your nose. “Now who’s the smartass?” You teased and turned taking off your bra and grabbing your towel as she started laughing. “Well, I’m going to shower in any case.”

You wrapped the towel around you and wriggled out of your panties, before heading into one of the shower stalls. You could do this up in your apartment of course, but that would mean dripping water through the building and having to wait to warm back up.

You had just stepped under the warm water when there was a knock on the door of the stall. Confused you got out and wrapped your towel around yourself before unlatching the door.

“Is something the…” Your words trailed off as you were confronted with the sight of Pepper standing naked in front of you, holding her towel at her side. You’re breath caught and your heart seemed to stop beating.

“I changed my mind about that shower.” She said, stepping toward you.

You didn’t move. You just stood, staring at her in complete shock. You had been crushing on Pepper Potts since the day you met but you’d always thought it was a one-sided thing. She seemed to accept the physical affection, but she never returned it. She never flirted back. And pairing that with the fact you’d only known her to date men, you figured she was at the very least straight if not specifically not interested in you.

Her arms wrapped around your shoulders and she leaned into you. Everything seemed to click into place at once. You lunged forward, capturing her lips and kissing her with a frenzy born of surprise and the thought that this was some kind of elaborate prank and she’d end up taking it away from you at any second.

She pushed you into the stall and kicked the door closed behind you as she unhooked your towel. You submitted to her completely, letting her guide you back into the shower and against the wall.

The water washed over both of you as you kissed passionately. Her hands ran down to your breasts, cupping and pinching them. You mirrored her as you moaned into her lips and pushed your leg between hers.

You were wet. It never took much really. Your powers had strange side effects. You’d cry at the drop of a hat, and you always found yourself sweating anytime the temperature was even a few degrees over average. When you were turned on - even just a little - your cunt dripped. Right now it was practically flooding. The heat of Pepper’s skin on yours made you drip from you. It ran down your thighs only to be washed away by the water cascading down on you.

One of Pepper’s hands slid down to your cunt and slipped between your fold. “Pepper,” you moaned. “What… what’s happening?”

She bit her bottom lip as she looked into your eyes and began to run her finger slowly over your clit. “I would have thought that was obvious.”

“But…” you said, and gasped as she pushed a finger inside of you. “But you never… you haven’t… why?”

“I like you,” she said, her finger curling inside you. “I know you like me, I just … needed time. But you remind me who I am. I am me with you.”

You couldn’t think straight and you knew there was going to be a long conversation when this was all over with but for now, all you wanted was this, here with her.

You bought your hand to her cunt and started to kiss her again. She was wet and ready for you and you pushed two fingers inside her as you used your thumb on her clit. Each of you fingered the other, your fingers curling and stroking and rubbing the most sensitive spots, heightening your arousal and making your whole body buzz.

Your hips rocked with hers and hers moved against you. Her skin began to heat up and turn pink. It hissed against yours and a cloud of steam filled the shower stall and the sounds of your moans echoed off the tiled walls as fire met water and you brought each other undone.

“Oh, god,” you mewled arching your back against the shower wall. “Gonna come.”

“I’m right there too,” she moaned as she picked up her pace. Her fingertips dragging over your g-spot as her thumb ran back and forth over your clit. You matched her as you rutted against her hand.

All your muscles seized up at once and you came, gushing on her hand. As you did, her cunt tensed around your fingers and she cried out as her own orgasm hit and her eye burned a fiery red.

As you both came down from your orgasm highs, you each pulled your hands away and she cradled your neck and looked into your eyes. “What do you say to having dinner with me?” She asked.

“Like a date?” She asked.

“Mm-hmm. Exactly like a date.” She answered.

“I think I’d like that very much.” You hummed and leaned in and kissed her again. As your lips caressed over hers you couldn’t help but think how well fire and water mixed.


End file.
